darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Hand in the Sand/Transcript
Lend a Hand * Bert: Eeee, wha' shall I do! I'll mos' certainly lose tha job... * Player: Lose your job? What's wrong, why? * Bert: I w-w-work...over yon sand pit...and weeell...I found...this...hand! T'were buried in't Sand! ** Player: Oh, you found a hand in the sand - that's nice for you. *** Dialogue missing ** Player: Eww a hand, in the sand! Why haven't you told the authorities? *** Bert: They's no' wha' they once was. Tha cap'ain o'the Guard spends near all o'the time drunk in yon pub. *** Player: Oh? The Guard Captain is drunk in the pub you say? That's not good, what will you do? *** Bert: Weeellll...do you think yer could 'elp me? ***** Player: I want no part in this! ****** Dialogue missing ***** Player: Sure, I'll give you a hand. ****** Bert: ....Nae, ye can 'have the 'and as h'evidence. ****** Bert gives you a rather smelly, sand covered hand. ****** Bert: P'raps tha smell will get t'Guard Cap'ain's nose out o'his beer fer 2 seconds! Speaking with the Guard Captain * Guard Captain: Need more beer... * Guard Captain: I hate the schtuff, just gimme a beer... * Player: Sir? I have some more beer for you... You give the beer to the Guard Captain who takes a large gulp. * Guard Captain: Ahh... just' wha' I need, now, wha' did you wanna know? * Player: I've come to report that Bert, the sandman, found a hand in the sand pit. * Guard Captain: Lucky for him, means he can get even more work done. * Player: But aren't you going to find out who it...belonged to? You hand the...hand...to the Guard Captain, he fumbles with it, drops it in his beer, fishes it out and hands it back. * Guard Captain: Oops, No 'arm done. S'prob'ly a wizard. i's always the wizards fault, go ask them, jus' ring the bell outshide the guild and talk to the first pointy hatted ninny you shee! * Player: Err...ok, I'll go ring the bell and talk to a wizard then. After ringing the bell in front of the wizard's tower * Zavistic Rarve: What are you doing ringing that bell?! Don't you think some of us have work to do? * Player: But I was told to ring the bell if I wanted some attention. * Zavistic Rarve: Well...anyway...we're very busy here, hurry up what do you want? You wave the hand at the wizard. * Player: Ummm...Do you have all your wizards? * Zavistic Rarve: All my...whatever do you mean...? * Player: The Guard Captain asked me to see if you have any...missing...wizards. * Zavistic Rarve: That's silly! No one would kill a wizard...would they? * Player: Erm...no... * Player: Well...maybe, you see Bert found this hand and it might belong to...a wizard! * Zavistic Rarve: Bert? Ah yes, the sandman who seems to have been working for very long hours recently. Let's see that hand... You hand it over. * Zavistic Rarve: Oh my! This is most definitely Clarence, my most able student! You must find out who did this! * Player: Do you have any input as to the matter at hand? * Zavistic Rarve: Well...Ask Bert about the long hours he's been working, that sounds suspicious to me. Digging things up at all hours of the day isn't natural. Transcript